1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal switching apparatus such as a mixer, which inputs a plurality of signals to a mix bus, assigns the input signals to respective desired output channels assigned to respective buses of the mix bus, and outputs the signals via the output channels, as well as a program for controlling the signal switching apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as described e.g. in “Instruction Manual for Yamaha Digital Production Console DM2000”, a signal switching apparatus such as a mixer for use at a broadcast station or the like has been known. This signal switching apparatus is capable of inputting a plurality of input signals to a mix bus comprised of a large number of buses, mixing them, subjecting them to predetermined processing, and outputting them via output channels assigned to buses of the mix bus. In general, this signal switching apparatus is provided with an oscillator, which generates a predetermined checking signal for ascertaining/checking in advance whether or not the actual assignment of buses to which signals are to be input and output channels via which the signals from the respective buses are to be output coincides with the user's intention. The user causes the checking signal generated from the oscillator to be input to the mix bus, and listens to sounds output via the output channels, thus checking settings as to output channels for the respective buses.
In the above described conventional signal switching apparatus, however, when checking is performed by inputting one signal from the oscillator to a plurality of (e.g. two) buses to which a plurality of (e.g. L/R) output channels are assigned, the same signal is outputted from the plurality of buses, and hence it is necessary to check outputs via the respective output channels while consciously trying to discriminate between the output channels. Therefore, it is not easy to perform checking.